Hugo Pyre
[[Individuals|Go Back]] Note: Part 1: The Basics What is your full name? My name is Hugo Pyre. What is your gender and your sex? I am a straight male. Where and when were you born? I was born sometime 11 million years ago, I have lost track of the specifics of my birth date and place as it has been so long. Who are/were your parents? I have forgotten all that I once knew about them. Do you have any siblings? Not that I remember, although it is likely. Where do you live now, and with whom? I live by myself, and I do not currently live anywhere, but I am wandering from place to place. What is your occupation? I am a scientist, mage, preacher, and activist. Write a full physical description of yourself. I have the form of a slightly yellowed skeleton that is covered in writhing vines. I wear a black cloak and underneath the cloak my skeletal frame is covered in linen wraps. Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses? I do not. Are you right or left-handed? I am ambidextrous, though not naturally. Originally I was right handed. What does your voice sound like? I do not have a voice anymore. I speak telepathically to anyone I need to. My voice sounds different to everyone who speaks with me and is effected by my current aura as well as their perception of me. What words and/or phrases do you use very frequently? What do you most commonly have in your pockets? Do you have any quirks, strange mannerisms, annoying habits, or other defining characteristics? Part 2: Growing Up How would you describe your childhood in general? What is your earliest memory? How much schooling have you had? How did you generally feel when at school? Where did you learn most of your skills and other abilities? While growing up, did you have any role models? If so, describe them. While growing up, how did you get along with the other members of your family? As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up? As a child, what were your favorite activities? As a child, what kinds of personality traits did you display? As a child, were you popular? Who were your friends, and what were they like? When and with whom was your first kiss? Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity? Part 3: Past Influences What do you consider the most important event of your life so far? Who has had the most influence on you? What do you consider your greatest achievement? Why do you consider it in such high regard? If you could change one thing from your past, what would it be, and why? What is your greatest regret? What is the most evil thing you have ever done? Do you have a criminal record of any kind? If so, how severe are the crime listed in it, and why did you do them? When was the time you were the most frightened? What is the most embarrassing thing ever to happen to you? What is your best memory? What is your worst memory? Part 4: Beliefs And Opinions Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic? What is your greatest fear? My greatest fear is that the shell that contains our universe will rupture, killing us all, or that The Black Veil will devours us all. What are your religious views? What are your political views? What are your views on sex? As I am currently a Grim, I do not have any views on this subject. Are you able to kill? Under what circumstances do you find killing to be acceptable or unacceptable? I am able to kill, and will do whatever is necessary to complete whatever goal I am trying to reach. If what seems necessary is not morally right I will look for other options before acting. In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do? The first action that comes to mind is if a human were to purposefully cause the shell to rupture. Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love? What do you believe makes a successful life? How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings (i.e. do you hide your true self from others, and in what way)? I hide much of my true self from strangers, including the fact that I am a Grim. This is because my history as a human would be confusing to most, and Grims are mostly looked down upon by non-Grims. Do you have any biases or prejudices? I like to think that I do not. Is there anything you absolutely refuse to do under any circumstances? Why do you refuse to do it? Who or what, if anything, would you die for? (or otherwise go to extremes for) Part 5: Relationships With Others In general, how do you treat others? Does your treatment of them change depending on how well you know them, and if so, how? Who is the most important person in your life, and why? Who is the person you respect the most, and why? Who are your friends? Do you have a best friend? Describe these people. Do you have a spouse or significant other? If so, describe this person. Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened. What do you look for in a potential lover? How close are you to your family? Have you started your own family? If so, describe them. If not, do you want to? Why or why not? I do not have my own family, and am not currently interested in having one. Who would you turn to if you were in desperate need of help? Do you trust anyone to protect you? Who, and why? If you died or went missing, who would miss you? Who is the person you despise the most, and why? Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict? Do you tend to take on leadership roles in social situations? Do you like interacting with large groups of people? Why or why not? Do you care what others think of you? Are you self conscious and / or insecure? Part 6: Likes And Dislikes What are your favorite hobbies and pastimes? (if you have more than one) What is your most treasured possession? What is your favorite color? What is your favorite food? What, if anything, do you like to read? What is your idea of good entertainment (consider music, movies, art, etc.)? Do you smoke, drink, or use drugs? If so, why? Do you want to quit? I do not, and never have done any sort of addictive substance. How do you spend a typical Saturday night? What makes you laugh? What, if anything, shocks or offends you? What would you do if you had insomnia and had to find something to do to amuse yourself? How do you deal with stress? I have lived so long that I am largely apathetic & calm toward most normally stressful situations. Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan? I am never in need of a concrete plan, but I am also never spontaneous, I like to carefully go over any and all options I have and act only when I am clear minded. What are your pet peeves? Those who are arrogant, Ignorant, or both. Those who simply cannot understand others or others situations bothers me greatly. Part 7: Self Images And Etc. Describe the routine of a normal day for you. How do you feel when this routine is disrupted? What is your greatest strength as a person? What is your greatest weakness? If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? Are you generally introverted or extroverted? I am introverted, but I do not usually mind interacting with others. Are you generally organized or messy? I greatly prefer to be organized in all parts of my life. Name three (or any number of) things you consider yourself to be very good at: # # # Name three (or any number of) things you consider yourself to be very bad at: # # # Do you like yourself? I like myself more than I dislike myself. What are your reasons and or justification for doing what you do in your daily life, whether these be eccentric or ‘normal’ ? Are your real reasons for doing this different than the ones you tell people in public? What goal do you most want to accomplish in your lifetime? I want to spread awareness to all peoples of the Ozrius structure about The Black Veil which threatens the entire world. If I could I would wish to destroy it myself. Where do you see yourself in 5 years? I see myself as I see myself now, I doubt anything will change significantly. If you could choose, how would you want to die? If you knew you were going to die in 24 hours, name three things you would do in the time you had left. What is the one thing for which you would most like to be remembered after your death? What three words best describe your personality? What three words would others probably use to describe you? Others would probably describe me as mysterious or aloof, and very focused and driven. How would the person you most despise describe you? What is some advice that you would greatly benefit from?